THE THING
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Un grupo de investigación antartica encuentra a un perro, ¿pero habrà algo más en el? Epilogo 3
1. Chapter 1

THE THING

**INTRODUCCION**

Este es mi nuevo fic de YGO, para quienes conozcan la película The Thing de John Carpenter sabrán mas o menos de que se trata, pero los que no, solo les diré que es de terror, drama yy sobrenatural, ahora, para que no se pierdan y que la trama avance rápido y sin líos, aquí estan los personajes.

Anzu Mazaki: Piloto del helicóptero y la segunda doctora encargada del laboratorio de investigación antártica internacional.

Atem Moto: Capitán del ejercito Americano. Encargado de la seguridad en el laboratorio.

Yugi Moto: Hermano de Atem, biólogo, voluntario en el laboratorio.

Jounouchi Katsuya: Encargado de radio comunicaciones.

Seto Kaiba: Genetista.

Hiroto Honda: Guardia de seguridad.

Kujaku Mai: Investigadora.

Mako Tsunami: Encargado de los perros de trineo.

Duke Devlin: Doctor.

Malik Ishtar: Representante del gobierno.

Weevil Undergroun: Cocinero.

Rex Raptor: Ayudante de cocinero

Pegasus J. Crowler. Ingeniero en jefe.

Ellos son el grupo de investigación enviado por las Naciones Unidas para hacer investigaciones en el polo sur.

Capitulo 1:

El espacio es negro y profundo, solo las estrellas rompen con esa oscuridad... más como una ráfaga un enorme objeto en forma de platillo avanza rápidamente acercándose a un hermoso planeta azul y cayendo a él.

Mucho, pero mucho tiempo después.

Polo sur. Un día antes del solsticio de Invierno.

Un perro corre rápidamente por la nieve, el sonido de unas aspas resuena en el lugar y se ve a un helicóptero que persigue al animal, en el interior, un hombre dice una palabras en noruego y usando una M16 empieza a disparar al animal, más, el viento congelado le hace errar los tiros, por lo que el hombre, enfurecido y aterrorizado a la vez, le grita algo al piloto mientras que este acelera el helicóptero a lo que puede para que atrapen al animal.

Algunos kilómetros adelante.

Una joven de cabellos castaños revisa unas hojas mientras que suspira con pesadez.

Rayos... No pensé que nos fuera a tomar tanto tiempo aislar esas algas, y lo peor de todo es que este viento afecta al sistema de comunicaciones... ah, con lo que desearía estar en la playa en estos momentos- dijo Anzu mientras que se recostaba en un camastro.

En una especie de salita, Jounouchi y Honda jugaban cartas, Atem miraba por la ventana mientras que Yugi comía un poco de sopa que Weevil había cocinado.

Que aburrido... ¿Cuándo nos largaremos de este lugar?- dijo Jono (Jounouchi) enfadado.

Lindo, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que se cumpla el plazo de la investigación... o sea... dentro de tres meses más- dijo Mai mientras que le ponía un brazo en el hombro, Jono solo suspiro enfadado.

Si, ya lo sé- dijo Jono molesto, de pronto Seto entro al cuarto mientras que corría a la ventana.

¿Escucharon eso?- dijo Seto mientras que miraba por la ventana.

Afuera, Anzu salió del cobertizo donde estaba y se coloco unas gafas negras mientras que miraba al helicóptero con curiosidad.

Seto, Mako y Jono salieron de la base y miraron al helicóptero, pero entonces vieron que del helicóptero empezaban a lanzar granadas al perro, más por la velocidad del vehículo, no le podía dar al perro, de pronto vieron como el helicóptero se poso en tierra y un hombre salió de él.

¿Qué pasara?- dijo Jono extrañado, el perro corrió hasta ellos y se detuvo a los pies de Mako quien se inclino acariciando al perro.

El hombre del helicóptero tomo una granada, pero a causa del fuerte viento se le cayó de las manos, el hombre corrió alejándose del vehículo mientras que el otro hombre trataba de tomar la granada.

¡BOOM!

La explosión estremeció el lugar, Anzu corrió hacia los demás chicos mientras que el otro hombre se levantaba.

¿Están bien chicos?- dijo Anzu preocupada.

Si, un fue muy potente- dijo Jono algo aturdido, el perro entonces corrió al interior de la base.

El hombre grito algo y levanto el M16.

¡Cuidado!- gritó Anzu, el hombre empezó a disparar con locura, una bala le pego a Jono en la pierna, los demás se tiraron al suelo.

¡Alguien haga algo, este tipo esta chiflado!- gritó Seto.

En el interior de la base, Atem saco una pistola y rápidamente apunto al hombre, antes de que este pudiese reaccionar, una bala de Atem le perforo la cabeza.

Continuara...

Este es mi nuevo y corto fic, es de terror y pues, los capítulos serán cortos, espero que les agrade.

Este primer capitulo es solo una introducción, a partir del siguiente será el comienzo.


	2. Chapter 2

THE THING

Capitulo 2:

Anzu miro el cuerpo del hombre mientras que Pegasus y Malik salían con dos extintores y corrían al helicóptero incendiado.

¿Quiénes rayos eran esos?- dijo Seto mientras que miraba al cuerpo.

¿No viste el helicóptero? Tenia escrito NOR en los costados, debe ser de la base noruega que esta al sur- dijo Yugi acercándoseles, Anzu solo frunció el ceño. En eso se les acerco Duke con calma.

Jonouchi esta bien, la bala paso limpia, ya le encargue a Mai que se encargue de vigilarlo- dijo Duke mientras que miraba el cuerpo del hombre.

Hey Atem, ¿Y ahora que hacemos con esto?- dijo Anzu mientras que Atem se le acercaba.

Hum, no lo sé, ni siquiera sé por que nos disparo- dijo Atem extrañado, en eso Pegasus les llamo desde el Helicóptero destruido.

¡Hey! ¡Será mejor que vean esto!- dijo Pegasus, el grupo corrió a donde estaban Pegasus y Malik, y se detuvieron asombrados al ver lo que había entre los restos.

¿Pero que acaso estos suecos se preparaban para una guerra?- preguntó Anzu sorprendida.

Noruegos Anzu, eran noruegos- dijo Duke con calma.

Pues iban bastante equipados, Keroseno, dinamita y una caja con municiones para la M16 aunque por lo que veo también llevaban muchas granadas- dijo Atem extrañado.

Hum, ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- dijo Pegasus preocupado.

Según recuerdo, creo que eran diez los miembros de la expedición noruega, bueno, ocho quitando a estos dos- dijo Malik pensativo.

Eso si aun queda alguien vivo, estos dos bien pudieron haberlos matado antes de perseguir al perro... por cierto ¿Dónde esta ese animal?- dijo Anzu extrañada.

Mako lo llevo a dentro- dijo Yugi mientras que se sujetaba el mentón.

Vaya, Anzu, creo que deberíamos ir a ver a los noruegos... no lo sé, pero algo me da mala espina- dijo Duke con preocupación.

Si, yo también lo creo- dijo Anzu mientras que miraba al horizonte.

¿Qué acaso están locos? ¿Piensan volar con este viento?- dijo Atem molesto.

Atem tiene razón, el viento esta muy fuerte- dijo Yugi igual de molesto, pero Anzu solo les sonrío.

Anden chicos, saben que este viento no es nada para mí, aunque si no nos vamos ahora no llegaremos si no hasta el amanecer- dijo Anzu sonriendo, tanto Yugi como Atem se sonrojaron levemente mientras que Duke sonreía.

Entonces vamos, Chicos, lleven esos cuerpos al almacén, quisiera hacerles la autopsia en cuanto vuelva- dijo Duke con calma.

Bien, ¡Hey Pegasus! ¡Échanos una mano aquí!- dijo Atem mientras que Pegasus asentía.

Unos instantes después, el sonido del helicóptero se escuchaba por la base, Yugi miro por la ventana mientras que Anzu le hacía una señal de victoria desde la cabina, Yugi suspiro entonces, los demás miembros del equipo empezaron entonces a dedicarse a distintas actividades y Jono se dirigió con ayuda de Mai hacia la radió.

Pero lo que nadie noto, es que el perro los miraba fijamente a todos.

El Helicóptero sobrevolaba la interminable masa blanca que era el continente de hielo, Anzu y Duke no habían cruzado palabra en todo el trayecto, el motivo, el viento era más fuerte de lo esperado, por lo que Anzu tenía que concentrarse totalmente en controlar el vehículo y Duke prefería no interferir.

Ya llegamos, voy a descender- dijo Anzu.

Bien... ah vaya- dijo Duke con asombro –Parece que tuvieron fiesta aquí.

Anzu solo asintió al ver algo de humo salir de la base... en la que también se veían muchos agujeros en las paredes, probablemente balazos provocados por los dos hombres que les habían atacado.

El Helicóptero aterrizo y Anzu junto con Duke bajaron del vehículo, ambos decidieron bajar las escopetas con ellos ya que no sabían que podrían encontrar allí.

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- dijo Duke con cuidado, Anzu caminaba a su lado.

¿Pero que rayos paso en este lugar?- dijo Anzu mientras que miraba los destrozos que había en el interior de la base.

No lo sé, pareciera que todos se hubieran vuelto locos- dijo Duke mientras que revisaba una especie de barricada.

Pareciera que esos suecos peleaban contra algo- dijo Anzu mientras que empezaba a tironear de una puerta tratando de abrirla.

Noruegos Anzu, eran noruegos... ¡Oh por dios!- dijo Duke al momento de que Anzu abría la puerta... y es que en el interior del cuarto estaba el cuerpo de un hombre, sus manos colgaban a su lado y en una de ellas había una navaja de afeitar, Anzu y Duke se le acercaron y vieron la sangre congelada en sus muñecas.

¿Suicidio?- dijo Anzu algo asqueada.

Si, aunque mírale el rostro, parece que el terror lo obligo a matarse- dijo Duke mientras que revisaba al hombre, Anzu le miro extrañada.

¿Terror? ¿Pero que habrá visto para verse forzado a suicidarse?- preguntó Anzu, Duke solo negó con los hombros y empezó a revisar la habitación deteniéndose en un escritorio.

Mira, aquí hay algunas cintas de vídeo... y equipo de grabación- dijo Duke tomando las cintas, Anzu entonces reviso una esquina y tomo una petaca que estaba tirada por allí.

Será mejor que nos las llevemos, tal vez contengan información importante.

Duke asintió mientras que las guardaba, ambos entonces continuaron revisando el lugar, encontraron algunos documentos desperdigados por el piso, pero puesto que ninguno de los dos hablaba noruego, los guardaron en la petaca para que Malik tratara de traducircelos.

Duke, será mejor que nos vayamos ya que llegaremos al amanecer- dijo Anzu, mas de pronto, Duke se le acerco corriendo, su rostro se veía asombrado -¿Duke que pasa?- dijo Anzu.

¡Ven, tienes que verlo!- dijo Duke y hecho a correr a la otra habitación, Anzu solo le miro extrañada y fue tras él.

Mientras tanto en la base.

¿Y que creen que haya sido eso?- dijo Yugi extrañado.

Síndrome de aislamiento es lo más seguro, ya sabes como es eso, puedes matar a alguien solo por que te miro feo- dijo Honda mientras que fumaba un cigarrillo.

Je, pues entonces debemos de andarnos con cuidado, mira que aquí hay mucho loco en potencia- dijo Weevil con burla Honda solo bufo molesto.

No fastidies y vete a preparar algo para Anzu y Duke, que estoy seguro que volverán hambrientos- dijo Honda molesto.

¡A sus ordenes patrón!- dijo Weevil burlón mientras que se dirigía a la cocina seguido por Rex.

¿Te preocupa algo Atem?- dijo Yugi al ver de pronto como Atem se colocaba la mano en la barbilla.

Es solo que... según me comento Malik, el equipo Noruego no debería de tener mas de una semana instalado... no creo que sea síndrome de aislamiento- dijo Atem mientras que se rascaba el mentón.

En la sala de radio.

Hola... me escuchan, aquí la base de investigación Antártica, ¿Hola? ¿Pueden oírme?- dijo Jono mientras que usaba el equipo –Nada, la tormenta interrumpe las comunicaciones- dijo Jono molesto.

Sigue intentando, debemos de informar de esto- dijo Malik, Jono solo bufó, más Mai se le acerco sonriente.

Tómalo con calma lindo, recuerda que las prisas hacen que las cosas fracasen- dijo Mai de manera comprensiva, Jono se sonrojo levemente mientras que Malik sonreía levemente.

En la base Noruega.

¿Qué en el nombre de Dios es eso?- dijo Anzu extrañada.

Por la forma, es un ataúd de hielo- dijo Duke mientras que revisaba unas fotos –Y parece ser que algo salió de allí.

¿Pero que?- dijo Anzu mientras que miraba el interior.

No lo sé, pero parece que alguien arrastro algo por aquí- dijo Duke mirando unas marcas en el suelo.

Veamos a donde nos llevan- dijo Anzu mientras que Duke asentía.

Ambos siguieron las marcas y salieron de la base, en una esquina, a medio enterrar, ambos vieron algo... que hizo que se estremecieran.

¡Oh dios mío!- dijo Anzu asqueada.

¡Que rayos!- dijo Duke con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Pero que es eso?- dijo Anzu mientras que miraba la cosa que estaba semi enterrada.

Parece humanoide, más... no lo sé, tal vez una aberración- dijo Duke con interés.

¿Y que hacemos con eso?- dijo Anzu, aunque en el fondo ya conocía la respuesta.

Pues hay que llevarlo a la base, tal vez nos de las respuestas que buscamos- dijo Duke sonriendo, Anzu solo bufo.

Sabia que dirías eso... bueno, usemos esa lona para llevárnoslo- dijo Anzu mientras que ella y Duke tomaban una enorme lona negra –Aunque tengamos cuidado, esa "cosa" me da desconfianza.

A mí también, a mí también- dijo Duke mientras que usando las lonas la envolvían.

En la base.

El perro caminaba tranquilamente, las horas seguían pasando y algunos miembros del grupo tomaban una pequeña siesta mientras que esperaban a Anzu y a Duke.

El perro entonces se acercó a un cuarto... en la puerta se ve la sombra de alguno de los miembros del grupo, el perro entra al interior del cuarto y se ve que la persona voltea.

El sonido es de una especie de tronido y carne que se desgarra... pero no se escucha ningún grito.

La noche sigue su inexorable marcha, mientras que el viento azota la base.

Continuara...

Bueno, otro capitulo más, je, ya están seleccionadas las primeras víctimas, pero se los dejare a su idea, así que, ¿Quién creen que serán las primeras víctimas?

Je, algo más, este fic no es Yaoi, no tengo nada en contra de él, pero este fic no lo es, disculpen a quienes pensaron que lo era


	3. Chapter 3

THE THING

Capitulo 3:

El helicóptero descendió en la base, Atem junto con algunos de los muchachos salieron a recibirlos, más pudieron ver que parecían llevar algo en el vehículo.

Instantes después, todos entraron a la base cargando algo en una lona, al momento de que lo colocaron en una de las mesas, Anzu procedió a destaparlo, lo que los demás vieron les helo la sangre.

Pero, ¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Atem asustado.

Y es que no era para menos... en parte parecía un cuerpo humano chamuscado, solo que este cuerpo poseía dos caras, su pierna izquierda era más gruesa que la derecha y parecía tener garras en las manos.

No lo sé, pero yo creo que lo mejor es empezar la autopsia de una buena vez- dijo Anzu con calma –Seto, Duke, se los encargo- dijo Anzu, Seto y Duke asintieron.

Algunas horas mas tarde.

Bueno, el cuerpo de este noruego no posee nada raro, no hay rastros de alcohol, drogas o cualquier clase de alucinógeno, ¿Qué tal el tuyo Seto?- dijo Duke mientras que miraba a Seto usar un escalpelo para cortar el cuerpo de "El hombre cosa" como le habían llamado los miembros del grupo.

Hum... tiene un corazón normal, hígados, páncreas, pulmones, la verdad es que de no ser por su apariencia es completamente normal- dijo Seto mientras que sacaba algunos de los órganos internos.

Bueno, al menos sabemos que esta muerto... aunque hay aun muchas cosas que me preocupan- dijo Anzu con preocupación.

Si, lo sé- dijo Malick mientras que miraba la expresión retorcida del "Hombre Cosa".

Jono dormía tranquilamente con los audífonos puestos, el reloj marcaba las 10 PM, en eso, entro Atem, al verlo dormir solo frunció el ceño, así que se acerco a donde estaba el modulador de sonido y lo subió al máximo, Jono pego un grito de dolor y se quito los audífonos.

Veo que buscas arduamente a alguien, ¿No es así?- dijo Atem molesto.

Anda viejo, estoy cansado, además, no he encontrado a nadie en dos semanas enteras- dijo Jono, pero Atem solo le miro con molestia.

Tu busca, debemos de informar de todo, sigue buscando- dijo Atem mientras que salía del cuarto. Jono solo suspiro molesto mientras que volvía a ponerse los audífonos.

Los chicos se encontraban en el cuarto de descanso, Anzu comía un emparedado mientras que revisaba unas notas y Mai jugaba cartas con Rex, en eso Mai dio un respingo al sentir algo rozar su pierna.

¡Mako! ¡Llévate a ese condenado perro con los demás!- dijo Mai molesta.

Sí... ya voy- dijo Mako mientras que sujetaba al perro y lo llevaba a la perrera, Mai solo bufó molesta.

Debería de haberlo encerrado hace horas- dijo Mai mientras que Rex asentía.

Mako llego a las perreras y metió al perro, en el interior de la enorme jaula había otros 5 perros acostados, los animales les miraron con calma mientras que dormitaban.

Bien amiguito, aquí té quedas, descansa- dijo Mako mientras que cerraba la reja y apagaba las luces.

El perro solo miró a los demás animales fijamente, los demás perros estaban tranquilos... hasta que el perro emitió un siseó extraño, los demás perros se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia, uno de los animales gruño mientras que los demás empezaban a ladrar.

El hocico del perro empezó a abrirse mientras que una sustancia de color rojo escurría por su hocico, los demás perros ladraron con rabia, algunos chillaban asustados, uno de ellos empezó a morder la reja comenzando en su frenesí, a romper los alambres, mientras que del "perro" empezaba a salir una especie de patas como de araña.

La cosa entonces lanzó una especie de liquido a uno de los perros y unas lianas salieron de él atrapando a otro de los perros y empezó a estrujarlo con fiereza.

Mako regreso, extrañado por los aullidos de los perros, presionó el botón para encender la luz, pero esta siguió apagada, Mako extrañado, se acerco a la reja, entre las sombras veía algo retorcerse en el suelo, por lo que abrió la puerta... y dos de los perros lo derribaron m8ientras que chillaban de horror y salían corriendo, Mako le miro extrañado y entonces lo vio... con el reflejo de la luz se podía ver a una cosa con tentaculos y patas de araña retorcerse.

Los otros tres perros seguía adentro, Mako solo se estremeció, uno de los perros parecía estarse derritiendo, otro parecía haber sido doblado por sus extremidades, el animal aullaba de dolor, el tercero estaba apresado por los tentáculos, los cuales le cercenaban la piel de manera muy dolorosa. Mako vio que algunos de los tentáculos se le acercaban y con rapidez pateo la puerta cerrándola sobre ellos.

Anzu se encontraba en la cocina, se había quitado la chamarra por lo que llevaba una playera de mana corta encima, bastante ajustada, lo cual resaltaba su particular buen físico, Anzu saco un bote de jugo de naranja y empezó a beber, pero de pronto, escucho el sonido de los aullidos de los perros y rápidamente activo la alarma contra incendios mientras que salía corriendo al buró con las armas.

Al escuchar el ruido de la alarma, los demás empezaron a salir de sus habitaciones con expresiones de rareza.

¿Qué diablos pasa?- dijo Honda extrañado, entonces vieron a Anzu pasar corriendo hacía las perreras y Atem rápidamente saco su pistola y la siguió junto con los demás.

Mako miraba al interior de la perrera con miedo, entonces al escuchar los sonidos de pasos vio a Anzu acercarse y sonrío aliviado.

¡Anzu! ¡Los perros! ¡Hay una cosa con los perros!- dijo Mako con terror, Anzu y Atem se le acercaron mientras que apuntaban al interior con unas lamparas... quedándose petrificados en su lugar.

¡Pero que diablos!- dijo Atem asustado.

¡Malick! ¡Dile a Yugi que traiga el lanzallamas! ¡Los demás, no se acerquen!- ordeno Anzu mientras que tomaba la escopeta y Atem desenfundaba la pistola.

La cosa empezó a generar un brazo con grandes garras, Anzu no pudo evitar un gesto de asco mientras que apretaba el gatillo, Atem le precedió y entonces una lluvia de proyectiles empezó a llenar el cuerpo de la cosa, la cual solo emitió un terrorífico gruñido.

Yugi se estaba poniendo su chamarra y se preparaba para ir a ver que pasaba cuando Malick entro al cuarto.

Malick ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yugi extrañado.

Yugi, dice Anzu que traigas el lanzallamas- dijo Malick cansado, Yugi le miro extrañado.

¿El Lanzallamas?- preguntó Yugi.

¡Y rápido!- dijo Malick mientras que echaba a correr.

En la perrera.

¡Dale!- dijo Anzu mientras que disparaba nuevamente, la cosa aúllo con furia, en un rincón, uno de los perros aúllo lastimeramente, entonces Anzu le disparo, Atem disparo al perro que estaba casi derretido, Mako solo les miro con horror.

¡No!- grito Mako tratando de arrebatarle la escopeta a Anzu, pero Atem le sujeto y con un culatazo en la espalda alcanzo a someterlo, en eso Yugi y Malick llegaron.

¡Pero que rayos!- dijo Yugi asustado.

La cosa de pronto extendió unos brazos y se sujeto del techo, Anzu le miro asombrada.

¡Préndelo! ¡Haz que arda antes de que se escape!- dijo Anzu, Yugi rápidamente tomo el lanzallamas y prendió fuego a la criatura. Esta se retorció con furia, para después caer calcinada al suelo. Pegasus y Mai rápidamente entraron con extintores y apagaron el fuego.

Un par de horas después.

¿Y bien Seto? ¿Duke? ¿Alguna idea de que demonios era eso?- dijo Anzu con calma mientras que miraban los restos calcinados de la cosa.

¿Y que rayos era lo que hacia con los perros?- dijo Yugi algo estresado.

Bueno, no puedo decirlo a ciencia cierta, pero parece ser que... se estaba convirtiendo en los perros- dijo Seto con preocupación.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Anzu extrañada.

Mira esto, es como la cabeza de uno de nuestros perros... no lo pudo asimilar del todo por que lo interrumpimos, pero de no haberlo hecho, jamás habríamos notado que no eran nuestros perros- dijo Seto mientras que rompía la piel de la cosa.

Será mejor que revisemos los documentos- dijo Anzu mientras que los demás asentían.

Varias horas después.

¿Cuánto más queda de esta porquería?- dijo Honda molesto mientras que miraban el equipo de vídeo.

Unas 9 horas- dijo Malick con calma.

Parece que pasaban mucho tiempo fuera de la base- dijo Anzu con interés.

Si, unos diez kilómetros pasando su base... exactamente aquí- dijo Yugi mientras que marcaba un punto en el mapa.

Bien, eso es un buen inicio, Pegasus, ¿Qué tal esta el viento?- dijo Anzu mientras que se ponía la chamarra.

36 nudos- dijo Pegasus con preocupación.

No importa, volare de todos modos, Malick y Jonouchi me acompañaran- dijo Anzu con calma.

En la perrera.

Tranquilo muchacho- dijo Mako mientras que entre el y Seto le sacaban algo de sangre a uno de los dos perros sobrevivientes.

Mako, ¿El perro se comportaba de alguna forma en particular?- dijo Seto con cautela.

No, el tiempo que estuvo conmigo fue muy tranquilo- dijo Mako mientras que acariciaba al perro.

Hum, ¿Cuándo lo metiste a la jaula?- pregunto Seto.

Pues, fue un poco antes del ataque- dijo Mako, Seto le miro con sorpresa.

¿O sea que no lo metiste de inmediato? ¿Qué estuvo haciendo todo el día?- dijo Seto preocupado.

Rondando por allí, no lo sé- dijo Mako extrañado.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste solo con él?- pregunto Seto mirándole fijamente.

Una hora tal vez, no sé, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Mako, pero Seto solo frunció el ceño.

No, no es nada- dijo Seto mientras que tomaba las muestras y salía de la perrera ante la mirada extrañada de Mako.

El helicóptero aterrizó en un enorme paraje abierto, Anzu, Malick y Jono salieron de él y se encontraron con un enorme hueco, aunque eso no era lo más extraño, sino más bien lo que estaba adentro... un enorme platillo volador.

Anzu y Malick bajaron al casco de la nave y empezaron a mirarla con sorpresa.

¿Cuánto crees que lleve esta cosa enterrada?- dijo Anzu mientras que miraba el aparato.

No lo sé, por los sedimentos de la tierra yo diría que... unos diez mil años, como mínimo- dijo Malick, Anzu le miro asombrada.

¡Hey chicos! ¡Por aquí!- gritó Jono con sorpresa, ambos rápidamente fueron hacia él y cuando llegaron a donde estaba, vieron con asombro como había un gran hueco en el suelo de forma rectangular.

Mas tarde.

Vamos, ¿No me digan que creen que esa cosa estuvo enterrada durante diez mil años?- dijo Rex molesto.

Vamos amigo, pasa todo el tiempo, son los "sirvientes de los dioses", los creadores de Nazca y las pirámides- dijo Honda con calma.

Bueno, a resumidas cuentas, este es el asunto: esa cosa llego de algún lugar en el espació, choco en la Antártida y quedo enterrada por el frío y la nieve, después de diez mil años los noruegos la despertaron... y por lo que noto, de muy mal humor, por lo que ha empezado a buscar la manera de sobrevivir, ¿Cierto Malick?- dijo Anzu mientras que le miraba, Malick asintió.

Bien, pero, ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- dijo Mai pensativa.

No lo sé, ¿Qué opinas tu Seto?- dijo Yugi, pero Seto solo les miro molesto y salió del cuarto.

¿Y a este que mosca le pico?- dijo Atem extrañado.

No lo sé- dijo Anzu con preocupación.

Seto se encontraba en el laboratorio mirando la pantalla de la computadora con un cronometro en las manos.

En la pantalla se podía ver una imagen celular.

En una parte marcaba, células de perro, en otra, agente infeccioso, se ve como la célula del perro empieza a ser tragada por el agente mientras que en la pantalla aparece, proceso de asimilación, Seto mira él cronometro con expresión ceñuda y entonces aparece en la pantalla, célula asimilada, la imagen de ambas células es similar, por lo que Seto no puede evitar estremecerse, en eso, según la maquina, marca con gran rapidez como la célula asimilada empieza a asimilar a las demás células sanas.

Seto entonces se acerca al teclado... tiempo total para que la infección se expanda a nivel mundial después de que entre en contacto con la civilización... 28 horas después del primer contacto... probabilidades de que uno o más miembros del equipo estén infectados... 78 .

Seto mira a la pantalla mientras que suspira, abre un cajón y saca una colt calibre .38 de allí y se levanta.

Anzu se encontraba cansada, y molesta por que le habían informado que debía de sacar sus cosas de la bodega, ya que a petición de Duke, debían de dejar a las cosas en la bodega encerradas, miro la mesa y vio unos calzoncillos de hombre, entonces recordó que Rex se había quejado de que alguien había arrojado unos calzoncillos rotos a la cocina.

Jono y Mai dejaron al hombre cosa en la bodega, Anzu solo les miro mientras que tomaba una maleta con sus cosas, en eso se le acerco Pegasus.

Anzu, debemos hablar- dijo Pegasus con seriedad.

¿Ahora? Pegasus, solo quiero ir a la cama y descansar, no he dormido nada en dos días- dijo Anzu molesta, pero Pegasus solo insistió.

Vamos, no tardare, vamos afuera- dijo Pegasus, Anzu le miro con sorpresa.

¿Estas loco? Estamos a menos de 45 grados- dijo Anzu extrañada.

En el tractor, anda, es importante- dijo Pegasus, Anzu solo suspiro.

Esta bien, esta bien, vamos- dijo Anzu, Pegasus asintió y ambos salieron.

Creo que deberíamos de destruir esas cosas- dijo Jono mientras que miraba la mesa donde habían dejado al "hombre cosa".

Anda lindo, no podemos quemar el descubrimiento del siglo, eso le dará el premio Nobel a alguien- dijo Mai sonriendo, Jono también sonrío.

Bueno, eh, voy por un poco de café, ¿Me acompañas?- dijo Jono sonriendo.

Mejor tráemelo, debo sacar algunas cosas aun- dijo Mai, Jono asintió mientras que salía, Mai entonces empezó a revisar los lockers... sin percatarse de que un tentáculo salía de por debajo de la manta del "Hombre Cosa".

Anzu y Pegasus se encontraban en el tractor.

¿Y que querías decirme?- dijo Anzu mientras que trataba de darse calor frotando las manos.

Seto esta extraño, se ha encerrado en su cuarto y no quiere hablar con nadie- dijo Pegasus, Anzu le miro.

¿Eso es todo?- dijo Anzu ceñuda.

No, he revisado su libreta... y lo que dice es raro- dijo Pegasus, Anzu le miro con molestia –Mira, dice: "Esta forma de vida puede haber asimilado formas de vida de mil mundos y de mil especies, ahora que a caído aquí buscara formas de vida terrestres para mejorarse".

O sea que me estas narrando la vida social de esa cosa- dijo Anzu molesta.

No es eso, también escribió que en esas cosas aun hay células vivas- dijo Pegasus asustado, Anzu le miro con sorpresa.

O sea- dijo Anzu preocupada.

Que aun no están del todo muertas- dijo Pegasus.

Jono entro a la bodega con dos tazas de café, pero entonces se percato de que Mai no estaba al lado de los lockers sacando sus cosas.

¿Mai?- dijo Jono mientras que empezaba a mirar el lugar.

La mesa donde tenían al "Hombre Cosa" estaba vacía, había algo de sangre en el suelo, Jono miro a los lados y al fijar su vista en una esquina... las tazas cayeron de sus manos. Y es que vio a Mai... su cuerpo estaba rodeado por tentáculos, su chamarra estaba en el suelo, su playera estaba desgarrada, un tentáculo entraba por su boca de manera violenta, otro estaba traspasándole un seno, dos más le sujetaban la cabeza por los lados, otro mantenía sus piernas abiertas mientras que se introducía a través de la piel de sus muslos y otro por la entrepierna.

Jono tembló, y pego un grito antes de salir corriendo.

Afuera, Anzu y Pegasus caminaban de regreso a la base, pero de pronto vieron a Jono salir trastabillando de la base gritando.

¡Jono! ¡Qué pasa!- dijo Anzu asustada mientras que ella y Pegasus le sujetaban.

¡Es Mai! ¡Dios! ¡La pesco! ¡La tenia! ¡Esa cosa! ¡La tenía atrapada! ¡Debemos de salvarla!- dijo Jono desesperado, Anzu y Pegasus se miraron y corrieron a la bodega, Jono les siguió.

En la bodega, todo estaba tranquilo, cuando Anzu y Pegasus entraron, no parecía que algo hubiese pasado, pero en el suelo se podía ver aun los restos de las tazas de café, Jono entro detrás de ellos.

¡Estaba aquí! ¡Se los juro! ¡La tenía sujeta en esa esquina!- dijo Jono desesperado. Anzu se acerco a la ventana y se percato de que estaba totalmente rota, entonces miro afuera.

¡Allá esta! ¡Afuera!- dijo Anzu mientras que los tres corrían al exterior.

Mai caminaba trastabillante, por momentos se caía al suelo, Jono y Anzu fueron los primeros en alcanzarla, Pegasus iba tras ellos.

¡No la toques!- dijo Anzu mientras que la rodeaban, los demás miembros del grupo (excepto Seto) salieron de la base y corrieron a ellos.

¡Dios! –dijo Pegasus al ver a Mai de frente... y es que era Mai, con una especie de manos enorme y garras, los demás solo emitieron sonidos de sorpresa mientras que Jono empezaba a llorar.

¡Atrás! ¡Atrás, no se le acerquen!- dijo Anzu mientras que destapaba uno de los muchos tambos de gasolina que tenían diseminados por el lugar, entonces empezó a vaciar el contenido a su alrededor, la "Mai cosa" emitió un aullido que estremeció a todos, más antes de que hiciera algo, Anzu encendió una bengala y la tiro al suelo, el fuego rápidamente consumió a Mai.

Un aullido de terrible dolor se escucho mientras que el cuerpo de la cosa que había tomado la apariencia de Mai se consumía en las llamas.

Continuara.

Empieza la matanza, se que algunos dirán, ¿Por qué Mai? Y yo respondo, fue por sorteo, tenía que morir alguien de esa manera y Mai fue la desafortunada, pero, como notaran, Mai no es la verdadera primera víctima, ¿Quién será? Además, Seto parece saber algo y por lo pronto, alguien del grupo ya no es lo que parece, ¿Quién será la siguiente víctima?

Illyara: Bueno, como veras, este fic no es romántico en lo absoluto, además, Mai ya murió en él, pero solo puedo decir que en este fic ellos dos eran buenos amigos, espero que te haya gustado.

SaQhra: Je, si, es bastante fuerte y cruel, no es raro que alguien vomitara si no tiene estomago fuerte, espero que te agrade el capitulo.

DREIGNUS: Tercer capitulo, y como prometí, el primero de mi actualización masiva, aunque, parece ser que esta se extenderá de hoy al 10 de octubre, je, bueno, ya viste, Mai murió, y pronto morirá alguien más, haber que te parece, por cierto, gracias por leer mis historias.

Gracias a todos por leer y aviso que con motivo de mi cumpleaños este viernes, empezare a actualizar todas mis historias sin excepción, espero les agrade.


	4. Chapter 4

THE THING

Capitulo 4:

Anzu entro a una de las bodegas mientras que tomaba uno de los lanzallamas, Atem entro detrás de ella.

Por dios, Anzu ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Atem asustado, Anzu solo le miro mientras que tomaba el lanzallamas.

Debemos quemarlos a todos, todas esas "cosas", mientras que aun tengamos tiempo- dijo Anzu.

Pero... Mai... Mai era mi amiga... la conozco desde hace 10 años- dijo Atem con tristeza, Anzu le miro entonces.

Sin excepciones, Mai esta muerta y no quiero perder a nadie más- dijo Anzu mientras que salía con el lanzallamas.

Afuera, todos con ayuda de palas y el tractor reunieron a todas las "cosas" en el suelo, procedieron entonces a lanzar gasolina y keroseno en ellas, para que posteriormente Anzu las encendiese con el lanzallamas.

Bien, ¿Son todas?- dijo Yugi con preocupación.

Si, aquí están las malditas- dijo Rex, en eso Anzu les miro con extrañeza.

¿Dónde esta Seto?- dijo Anzu.

Ni idea, no lo hemos visto desde hace un buen rato- dijo Malick con calma.

Hum, Malick, Yugi, ustedes búsquenlo, Jono, vuelve a tratar de comunicarte al exterior, los demás limpiaremos esto- dijo Anzu mientras que Jono y los demás asentían –Siento que esta será una larga noche.

Las horas pasaron, Anzu caminaba con calma sobre la nieve, Pegasus terminaba de recoger algunos de los botes de gasolina del suelo.

¿Cómo va todo?- dijo Anzu con calma.

Tranquilo, aunque aun no hemos encontrado a Seto, pero al menos sé que Jono esta intentando comunicarse con la base central- dijo Pegasus mientras que frotaba sus manos enguantadas para darse calor –Voy adentro, ¿Vienes?

En un momento, necesito ver que todo este en orden- dijo Anzu con calma, Pegasus asintió mientras que entraba.

Anzu entonces siguió revisando el lugar, pero entonces el ruido de una puerta se escucho, Anzu vio a lo lejos a alguien correr del helicóptero.

¿Seto?- dijo Anzu extrañada mientras que corría al helicóptero, al llegar solo pudo ver que la cabina estaba totalmente destrozada, Anzu solo miraba asombrada el amasijo de cables rotos y piezas de navegación destrozadas, de pronto el sonido de un disparo le llamo la atención, Anzu corrió a la base rápidamente mientras que se escuchaba el sonido de un segundo disparo.

Anzu corría por el pasillo mientras que el sonido de pelea se intensificaba, entonces vio a Honda, a Marick y a Yugi inclinados al lado de la puerta.

¿Qué diablos pasa?- dijo Anzu entonces.

¡Es Seto! ¡Se ha vuelto loco!- dijo Malick -¡Mato al resto de los perros!

En la sala de comunicaciones, Jono estaba tirado en el suelo, sangraba de un golpe en la frente mientras que trataba de arrastrarse a una esquina, Seto tenía un hacha en las manos.

¡Sí claro! ¡Claro! ¡Que acaso creían que vino aquí solo para transformarse en un perro! ¡No! ¡Ningún perro puede atravesar 1000 kilómetros de nieve! ¡Quiere ser como nosotros! ¡Pero no lo permitiré! ¡Primero los mato antes!- dijo Seto mientras que con el hacha destrozaba el equipo.

¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Malick mientras que miraba al interior con temor.

Anzu, destrozo el tractor también- dijo Yugi mientras que se les acercaba, Anzu solo frunció el ceño, en eso se percato de que Atem se acercaba con su revolver en sus manos.

No, espera, Yugi, ve por el otro cuarto y trata de razonar con él, Malick, rápido trae una mesa de la cocina- dijo Anzu, Yugi asintió mientras que entraba al otro cuarto, Atem solo les miro con duda.

¿Crees que funcione?- dijo Atem con duda.

En el cuarto de maquinaria.

¡Anden! ¡Vamos, vengan! ¡No dejare que salga nadie!- dijo Seto con ira, Yugi le miro desde la puerta.

Hey Seto... anda viejo, sabemos que no quieres dañar a nadie- dijo Yugi, pero más tardo en decirle que en lo que ya estaba oculto tras la pared.

¡Los matare!- grito Seto disparando de nueva cuenta, vaciando su arma en el proceso, por lo que procedió a lanzar el revolver con fuerza.

Anzu entonces se percato de que Malick llego con la mesa, Anzu y Atem la sujetaron, y entraron al cuarto, Seto entonces le lanzo un hachazo, pero lo interceptaron con la mesa, Atem entonces lanzo un puñetazo alcanzando a Seto en pleno rostro, Seto trastabilló y entonces Anzu empezó a golpear a Seto junto con los demás.

Buen golpe Anzu- dijo Malick mientras que entre él y Atem sujetaban a Seto.

¿Qué hacemos con él?- dijo Yugi mientras que los miraba preocupado.

Llevémoslo al cobertizo de herramientas- dijo Anzu mientras que suspiraba.

¿Por qué no lo metemos en tu cobertizo?- dijo Rex entrando al cuarto.

Ni loca- dijo Anzu mientras que salían llevando a Seto, Pegasus y Duke se les unieron en el camino.

Ya afuera.

Todo listo- dijo Rex mientras que terminaba de clavar las ventanas del cobertizo.

Bien, adentro- dijo Yugi mientras que dejaban a Seto en una silla.

¿En serio es necesario que hagan esto? Ya estoy bien- dijo Seto con más calma mientras que miraba a Duke, quien le colocaba una inyección de morfina.

Es por tu bien amigo- dijo Duke con calma, Anzu solo les miraba.

Bien Seto, te quedaras aquí mientras que decidimos que hacer, ¿Esta bien?- dijo Anzu con calma.

Sí... esta bien- dijo Seto mientras que todos salían, más Anzu volteo para ver a Seto –Anzu... sé que piensan que estoy loco, pero sé que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Si, ya lo veremos- dijo Anzu con calma, Seto entonces le sonrío mientras que se recostaba en el camastro.

Anzu... vigila a Mako, vigílalo muy bien o los sorprenderá- dijo Seto mientras que le sonreía, Anzu solo le miro mientras que cerraba la puerta.

Lo haré, por eso no dudes- dijo Anzu.

Afuera, Anzu y los demás solo se miraron mutuamente.

Bien, no tenemos ni radio, ni perros o helicóptero- dijo Yugi con preocupación.

Así que tendremos que esperar a que el equipo de rescate venga en primavera- dijo Atem con calma.

No lo creo- dijo Anzu de pronto.

¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Pegasus extrañado.

Mira, no sabemos si esas cosas están realmente muertas, y si lo que sé es cierto, tal vez alguien aquí no sea lo que creemos que es- dijo Anzu con calma.

¿Y entonces?- dijo Rex molesto.

Entonces... es probable que uno o dos de nosotros no sean humanos, si esperamos más tiempo lo seremos todos- dijo Anzu pensativa.

Eso quiere decir que estamos jodidos- dijo Atem molesto.

¿Hay alguna prueba que podamos hacer para saber quien es quien?- dijo Yugi preocupado.

Bueno, tal vez una de suero sanguíneo- dijo Duke con calma.

¿De que se trata?- dijo Anzu con esperanza.

Bueno, tomamos muestras de sangre y las comparamos con sangre no contaminada, si es distinta podremos saber quien no es quien- dijo Duke con calma.

¿Funcionara?- preguntó Anzu.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Apostaría mi cabeza en ello!- dijo Duke sonriendo.

Bueno, pues a que esperamos- dijo Rex entonces mientras que todos se dirigían a la base.

En uno de los cuartos, se ve un pequeño refrigerador, del cual sale chorreando un liquido rojo, Malick se acerca y lo abre.

¡Oh dios! ¡Todos vengan rápido! ¡Alguien destrozo todas las muestras de sangre!- dijo Malick mientras que miraba el interior del refrigerador, donde todas las bolsas estaban rotas y despanzurradas en él.

El resto del grupo entro corriendo y solo miraron descorazonados la escena.

Parece que alguien tuvo la misma idea- dijo Anzu.

¿Est forzado el candado?- dijo Yugi, Malick solo negó con la cabeza.

¿Quiénes tienen acceso a las muestras?- preguntó Anzu entonces.

Solo yo- dijo Duke.

Y... Yo tengo la única llave, se la doy a Duke cuando la necesita y luego la guardo- dijo Atem preocupado.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la usaste Duke?- dijo Anzu entonces.

Hace dos días, pero se la entregue a Atem en cuanto termine de usarla- dijo Duke algo alterado.

Bueno... tal vez alguien me la halla quitado- dijo Atem mientras que se frotaba el mentón, Weevil le miro molesto.

¡Pero si no te quitas ese maldito llavero ni para ir al baño!- dijo Weevil molesto, Atem le miro entonces.

¿Qué estas insinuando con eso?- dijo Atem molesto.

¡Cualquiera de ustedes dos bien pudo venir y destrozar las muestras!- dijo Weevil.

Pero, Duke fue quien nos dio la idea- dijo Anzu.

¿Y acaso eso le exonera?- dijo Mako molesto.

¿Acaso me estas acusando de dañar las cosas?- dijo Duke enfadado –Anzu, ¿Tu me crees verdad? Somos amigos.

No lo sé, pero lo mejor... –dijo Anzu pero en eso Jono le interrumpió.

No... ¡No! ¡Estoy seguro que esa cosa esta aquí!- dijo Jono desesperado y salió corriendo del cuarto.

¡Jono!- dijo Anzu saliendo tras él junto con los demás.

Jono corrió al locker de las armas, con rapidez saco uno de los rifles y empezó a cargarlo, más Atem rápidamente le apunto con el revolver.

Suelta eso Jonouchi- dijo Atem con seriedad.

No, no lo haré, si me vas a matar hazlo, pero no quiero estar cerca de esa cosa- dijo Jono asustado.

Jono, anda, baja el arma, te entiendo, pero no lograremos nada así- dijo Anzu de manera tranquila, Jono le miro y suspiro mientras que le daba el arma a Anzu, entonces Atem rápidamente les apunto a todos con el revolver.

Escuchen, no sé Duke, pero les juro por dios que no me he acercado a las muestras... creo que se sentirán mejor si alguien más esta a cargo- dijo Atem mientras que dejaba el revolver en una caja –Yo no creo que haya problema si es Malick.

No, yo solo estoy aquí por la investigación, no deseo la responsabilidad- dijo Malick, todos entonces se miraron mutuamente.

Yo lo haré- dijo Honda, pero antes de que tomara el revolver Anzu lo tomo con rapidez mientras que Mako le apuntaba con una navaja.

Yo creo que debería de ser alguien más estable mentalmente- dijo Mako con calma. Honda solo gruño, Anzu les miro entonces.

Mako, baja esa arma, yo me haré cargo- dijo Anzu, Mako le miro con seriedad mientras que le daba la navaja.

La noche estaba tormentosa, pero todo el grupo estaba afuera, Pegasus coloco los restos de las bolsas en un hoyo y Anzu entonces las prendió con el lanzallamas, entonces Anzu miro a los demás.

Sé que alguien de aquí no es lo que aparenta, ya que si todos fueran una de esas "cosas" ya me habrían atacado, por lo que deduzco que hay algunos humanos aun- dijo Anzu mientras que les miraba –Esa cosa es vulnerable al descubierto por lo que no ataca a menos que estemos solos, bien, pues espero que hallemos una manera de comprobar quien es quien.

El grupo se miro mutuamente, Anzu entonces marco una línea con su pie.

Duke, Atem, Mako, pasen a este lado de la línea, Malick, tu y Jono encárguense de inyectarles morfina- dijo Anzu, el trío le miró con sorpresa.

Pero Anzu, ¡No puedes drogarme! ¡Ya les dije que no toque las muestras!- dijo Duke molesto.

Eso no lo sabemos, Malick, Jono, ya tiene sus ordenes, además, dentro de poco empezara una tormenta por lo que debemos de andar con cuidado- dijo Anzu –Pegasus, tu eres ahora lo más cercano a un medico, espero que encuentres alguna prueba para saber quien es quien- dijo Anzu.

Pero, no podré hacerlo sin Duke- dijo Pegasus asustado.

No temas, confío en ti- dijo Anzu mientras que todos entraban a la base.

En uno de los cuartos.

Malick, deja que yo me inyecte, me vas a romper la jeringa en el brazo- dijo Duke asustado, Atem y Mako estaba adormilados a su lado.

Lo esta haciendo bien Duke- dijo Yugi quien les vigilaba mientras que Jono solo guardaba la morfina.

En otro cuarto, Anzu estaba con una grabadora.

La tormenta a durado ya 48 horas, no he dormido en todo ese tiempo, hasta el momento ha habido una calma relativa, pero ya nadie se fía de nadie, esta grabación la hago por si nadie sobrevive a esto, es mi testimonio de vida... estoy muy cansada- dijo Anzu mientras que apagaba la radio y la guardaba en un buró.

Pegasus leía los libros de Seto mientras que hacía algunos apuntes Anzu entro al cuarto.

¿Cómo va todo?- dijo Anzu con calma.

Pues, tal vez si allá algún método para saber como detectar a los demás- dijo Pegasus- Pero quisiera revisar un poco antes de estar seguro.

Bien, voy por unas cosas- dijo Anzu mientras que se alejaba de la puerta.

Anzu... si lo que creo es cierto, será mejor que cada quien se prepare su comida y que solo comamos comida enlatada de preferencia- dijo Pegasus, Anzu asintió.

Bien, se lo diré a los demás- dijo Anzu saliendo.

Pegasus siguió leyendo los datos, pero de pronto las luces se apagaron, Pegasus encendió un encendedor mientras que caminaba a la puerta, de pronto una sombra paso corriendo frente a él.

¿Hola?- dijo Pegasus asustado mientras que tomaba su chaqueta y salía.

El viento soplaba con intensidad, Pegasus trastabillo mientras que corría... hasta que de pronto vio una chaqueta tirada en el piso, Pegasus la recogió mientras que la revisaba... la chaqueta tenía escrito "Anzu Mazaki" al costado. Pegasus solo sudo frío, pero de pronto su rostro se desencajo.

En la base, la luz ya había vuelto, pero alguien no.

Alguien quito los fusibles- dijo Jono asustado.

Una hora, eso duro el apagón- dijo Honda con calma.

Si, y cualquiera pudo llegar a Pegasus en ese tiempo- dijo Anzu mientras que caminaba alrededor –Lo mejor será dividirnos en grupos para buscar, Weevil, tu quédate con Mako, Atem y Duke, Yugi te acompañara, Rex, tu vienes conmigo, Honda, tu vas con Jono- dijo Anzu.

Yo no quiero ir con él, que tal si le vuelve a dar otro ataque histérico- dijo Honda con soberbia, Jono solo le miro enfadado.

No se peleen, bien, Jono tu vas con nosotros y Malick ira con Honda, cada quien vigile a sus compañeros, de cerca- dijo Anzu mientras que todos asintieron.

El grupo de Anzu caminaba en la tormenta, entonces se acercaron al cobertizo de herramientas.

Seto, Seto, ¿Has visto a Pegasus por aquí?- dijo Anzu mientras que abría una pequeña ventanilla, Seto les miro desde adentro.

Chicos, déjenme volver a la base, escucho cosas raras aquí afuera, les doy mi palabra que me comportare- dijo Seto con cansancio.

Seto, lo pensaremos, pero, ¿Has visto a Pegasus?- dijo Anzu, Seto solo negó con la cabeza –Bien, entonces luego vemos si te dejamos volver- dijo Anzu cerrando la ventanilla.

EL grupo siguió su búsqueda hasta que Jono encontró algo en el piso, eran los restos rostizados de alguien.

¿Es Pegasus?- dijo Rex asustado.

Sí... lo era- dijo Anzu mientras que miraba el cuerpo carbonizado.

¿Por qué se habrá inmolado a sí mismo?- dijo Jono asustado.

Es probable que se encontrase con esa cosa... y que lo haya capturado, tal vez, apenas y halla conseguido prenderse fuego- dijo Anzu, Jono solo suspiro.

¿Y ahora que?- dijo Rex asustado.

Vamos a mi cobertizo- dijo Anzu mirando a Rex.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Rex extrañado.

Anoche cuando salí apague la luz- dijo Anzu mientras que señalaba al cobertizo donde se veía una ventana con luz encendida –Jono, regresa con los demás y diles lo que paso.

Bien- dijo Jono mientras que Anzu y Rex partían.

Las horas pasaban, el resto del grupo se encontraba reunido en la sala de juegos.

Cuanto tiempo a pasado- dijo Yugi.

Dos horas, ya deberían de haber vuelto- dijo Jono asustado.

Será mejor empezar a bloquear todas las puertas exteriores, no creo que vuelvan- dijo Honda, Malick y Weevil lo respaldaron.

Bien, hagámoslo- dijo Yugi con tristeza.

Todos empezaron a bloquear las puertas, pero Malick se veía extraño, por momentos jadeaba y se sujetaba el pecho izquierdo, Malick entonces se acerco a la ventana y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

¡Chicos rápido! ¡Alguien viene!- dijo Malick mientras que todos corrían a la puerta.

Esta se abrió de golpe mientras que todos apuntaban con los lanzallamas, Rex solo les miro jadeante.

¿En donde esta Anzu?- dijo Yugi molesto.

Ella, esta afuera, creó que es una de esas cosas- dijo Rex.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Jono extrañado.

Encontré esto escondido en uno de los muebles- dijo Rex mientras que les mostraba una chaqueta rota.

¿Dónde esta?- dijo Yugi de nuevo.

Corte la cuerda guía al adelantarme, debe de estar dando vueltas a la base- dijo Rex sonriendo, Jono le miro molesto.

¿Y que tal si te equivocas?- dijo Jono, Yugi le secundo, Rex iba hablar cuando de pronto la manija se movió, más la puerta estaba bloqueada, la voz de Anzu entonces se escucho.

¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasa? La cuerda guía se rompió- dijo Anzu al otro lado de la puerta.

¡Es ella! ¡Déjenla entrar!- dijo Jono, pero Honda le detuvo.

No lo creo, debe ser una de ellos, nadie puede volver sin una cuerda guía- dijo Honda, Yugi frunció el ceño.

Ella conoce mejor que tu el camino de regreso por si no lo recuerdas- dijo Yugi, de pronto se escucho el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose.

¡Esta en el almacén!- dijo Malick, los demás corrieron a la puerta, pero no pudieron abrirla -¡Tiene las llaves!

Alto, yo me encargo- dijo Honda mientras que tomaba un hacha, Rex y Malick se colocaron en las orillas -¡Anzu! ¡Voy a sacarte de allí!- dijo Honda mientras que empezaba a golpear la puerta con el hacha.

En el interior del almacén, Anzu encendió una bengala mientras que temblaba por el frió, la puerta entonces cayo al piso.

¡Alto si no desean que volemos todos!- dijo Anzu mientras que levantaba una carga de dinamita bastante grande.

Anzu, baja eso- dijo Yugi asustado.

No, ustedes bajen sus armas, ¡Anden! ¡O que acaso desean volar hasta el otro lado del Artico!- dijo Anzu, Yugi y los demás bajaron los lanzallamas mientras que Anzu empezaba a caminar –¿Por que me dejaron atrás?

Rex encontró esto- dijo Jono mostrándole una chaqueta. Anzu solo frunció el ceño.

¿Y que acaso el jurado no pensó que alguien pudo haberla puesto allí para inculparme?- dijo Anzu molesta.

En eso Malick y Rex se le fueron encima, pero antes de poderla sujetar, Anzu esquivo a Malick, quien se pegó contra un locker y derribo a Rex de un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

¡Les dije que se quedaran quietos!- dijo Anzu molesta, Rex se retorció en el piso de dolor, pero Malick solo se sujeto el pecho y se desvaneció –Traigan a Duke para que lo revise.

Yo voy- dijo Jono mientras que salía corriendo.

Unos instantes después, Duke y Jono montaron a Malick en una mesa.

¡Tiene un infarto! ¡Rápido Jono! ¡El desfibrilador!- dijo Duke mientras que empezaba a darle con el aparato eléctrico a Malick.

El grupo solo miraba fijamente lo que pasaba, pero de pronto... una boca se abrió en el pecho de Malick y unos enormes colmillos pescaron los brazos de Duke, arrancándoselos de cuajo.

¡AAAAAARRRRGGGGG!- gritó Duke de dolor mientras que caía al suelo.

¡Dios!- dijo Rex asustado.

¡Rayos!- dijo Anzu mientras que le arrebataba el lanzallamas a Yugi y rápidamente disparaba contra el cuerpo de Malick, más nadie se había percatado de que su cabeza se había separado y salían una especie de patas de ella.

El fuego consumió el cuerpo de la cosa Malick, por lo que Jono y Rex usaron los extintores para evitar que se extendiera.

De pronto, el sonido de pisadas les alerto.

No me jodas- dijo Honda mientras que miraba la cabeza con patas de Malick mirándoles.

¡Muérete ya!- grito Anzu mientras que disparaba de nueva cuenta achicharrando a la cosa.

Continuara.

Si, Malick era la cosa, ahora se une a la lista de muertos junto con Pegasus y Duke, je, pero esto aun sigue, ¿Quién será la siguiente víctima? Aun falta algo para ver el desenlace...

DREIGNUS: Je, gracias por el review, mira que la cosa ya esta que arde en el fic y nadie confía en nadie, espero que te guste.

Illyara: Bueno, Seto y su natural desconfianza lo han metido en líos, pero espera y veraz como se pone el asunto.

Fleir: Pues respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no es yaoi este fic, ni siquiera es romántico, si bien hay algunas insinuaciones de alguna pareja, no lo es, además, recuerda que en el terror, no hay piedad para nadie.

Little Angel: Que bueno que te gustase.

Lyma: Pues... hasta el momento fue Malick el poseído, pero hay otro más por allí oculto... por lo que habrá otra victima pronto.

Suerte a todos


	5. Chapter 5

THE THING

Capitulo 5:

Nota: Disculpen a aquellos que me han pedido que salve a algún personaje en particular, pero este capitulo será una autentica masacre.

Anzu lanzo unas cuerdas a una silla.

Honda, Jonouchi, quiero que amarren a todos a los sillones- dijo Anzu mientras que miraba el cuerpo muerto de Duke en una mesa.

¿Qué planeas Anzu?- preguntó Atem mientras que Anzu les apuntaba con el revolver y colocaba la dinamita en su cinturón.

Una pequeña prueba para saber quien es quien- dijo Anzu con calma.

¡No dejare que me amarres!- dijo Weevil molesto, Anzu le apunto con el revolver.

Entonces te matare- dijo Anzu tranquilamente.

Anzu... –dijo Yugi con preocupación.

No te atreverías- dijo Weevil con miedo.

Pruébame- dijo Anzu con calma.

Si... ya lo veo- dijo Weevil rindiéndose.

Esperen, ¿Por qué no le hacemos caso? De todos modos... no dudo en achicharrar a Malick- dijo Mako mientras que sin que nadie lo notara tomaba un bisturí.

¿Qué insinúas con eso?- dijo Anzu molesta.

Nada, nada- dijo Mako con firmeza.

Anzu... no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Honda, Anzu le miro de reojo.

¡Ahhhh!- grito Mako levantando el bisturí en contra de Anzu, pero ella se giró con rapidez y disparo traspasándole la cabeza a Mako quien cayó al piso como un costal de papas.

¿Alguna duda?- dijo Anzu mirando a los demás –Honda, coloca a Mako junto a Duke y átalos.

Anzu, no creo que sea necesario- dijo Honda, Anzu le miro con fijeza.

Hazlo, Jonouchi, ata a los demás y después ata a Honda en la silla- dijo Anzu, Jono asintió mientras que procedía.

Unos instantes después, ya todos estaban atados a los sillones excepto por Anzu y Jono, Anzu estaba sacándole él platico a un cable de cobre.

Escuchen, esto se me ocurrió al ver lo que paso con Duke... cuando nosotros sangramos... es solo tejido, pero esta cosa, cada partícula es un ser viviente e independiente- dijo Anzu mientras que pasaba el cobre por la flama del lanzallamas.

¿Qué con eso?- dijo Atem extrañado.

Que la sangre que emane de la cosa, se defenderá... incluso si se le acerca un metal ardiente- dijo Anzu mientras que tomaba una caja de Petri y un bisturí- Jono, tu primero- dijo Anzu pasándole el bisturí.

Jono se hizo un corte en el dedo pulgar y escurrió su sangre a la caja, le paso la caja a Anzu mientras que todos les miraban expectantes, Anzu sujeto la caja y acerco el alambre caliente... un poco de vapor salió cuando la sangre fue consumida pero nada más, Anzu y Jono suspiraron.

Bien, supongo que estas bien... toma el otro lanzallamas- dijo Anzu mientras que limpiaba el bisturí y recalentaba el alambre –Ahora les mostrare lo que yo ya sabía.

Anzu repitió el procedimiento con ella misma... con él mismo resultado.

Ahora Duke y Mako- dijo Anzu, Jono asintió mientras que tomaba sangre de ambos cadáveres, primero fue Duke, y luego Mako... con el mismo resultado.

¿Así que Mako era humano?- dijo Rex con calma.

Eso te vuelve una asesina- dijo Weevil mirándole molesto.

Sigue Honda- dijo Anzu mientras que Jono le sacaba sangre a Honda.

Anzu, esto no demuestra nada, es inútil- dijo Atem molesto, Anzu le miro con calma.

Sabía que dirías eso, por eso serás el último- dijo Anzu, Atem frunció el ceño y Yugi suspiro mientras que Honda les miraba seriamente, Anzu acerco el metal a la caja, el alambre tomó a la sangre... y una especie de cabeza salto de la sangre -¡Rayos!- dijo Anzu mientras que la dejaba caer al suelo, la sangre se movió en dirección a Honda.

¡Dios!- grito Weevil al ver como la cara de Honda se abría y sus ojos salían de sus órbitas, sus brazos crecían y empezaban a romper las cuerdas.

¡Aléjenlo!- grito Rex asustado.

¡Desátenos rápido!- dijo Atem.

¡Anzu quémalo!- grito Yugi... pero Anzu al presionar el gatillo solo vio con terror como el lanzallamas no respondía.

¡Rayos, Jono usa el lanzallamas!- dijo Anzu mientras que trataba de hacer funcionar el suyo.

¡Ya voy!- dijo Jono, Honda se libro de las cuerdas mientras que su cabeza se convertía en una enorme boca con grandes colmillos y brincaba al techo.

¡Anzu!- grito Yugi al ver que Honda se lanzaba contra ella.

¡Maldito!- dijo Anzu sacando el revolver.

¡CRUNCH!

El sonido de carne al ser desgarrada se escucho, Anzu miraba desde el suelo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa... y es que Jono la empujo en el último momento siendo capturado por la cosa.

¡Ahrrrrr!- gritó Jono de dolor mientras que la cosa lo levantaba y le encajaba los colmillos en la cabeza.

¡Déjalo!- gritó Anzu mientras que disparaba el revolver a las entrañas de la cosa, esta se retorció pero no soltaba a Jono, Anzu tomo el lanzallamas y abrió toda la carga, la cosa lanzó a Jono a una esquina, pero Anzu le dio de lleno con el arma.

La cosa emitió un aullido grutural tan terrible que todos sufrieron un espasmo de horror, la cosa corrió a la puerta rompiéndola tratando de huir del lugar, pero cayo a unos metros de la base, Anzu corrió tras ella, saco la dinamita y la lanzó a la cosa, la explosión pulverizó a la coas mientras que Anzu, le miraba con los ojos vidriosos.

Anzu camino de vuelta a la base, Yugi, Atem, Weevil y Rex se debatían para soltarse de las cuerdas, pero se detuvieron al ver a Anzu, quien tratando de contener un sollozo se acercó a donde yacía el cuerpo de Jono.

An... Anzu- dijo Jono débilmente, Anzu vio como la sangre parecía moverse, Jono le sonrío –Quémame... no me dejes... convertir en... una de esas cosas... por favor.

Anzu le miro mientras que las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Lo siento Jono- dijo Anzu mientras que levantaba el arma.

Gracias- dijo Jono mientras que el fuego lo consumía.

Un par de minutos después.

Yugi, sigues tú- dijo Anzu con seriedad.

Adelante- dijo Yugi. Anzu repitió el procedimiento, el resultado fue negativo para alegría de Anzu y alivio de Yugi.

Así siguieron Rex y Weevil, ambos resultaron ser humanos para alivió de todos, por fin llegó el turno de Atem.

Eres el último- dijo Anzu mientras que todos le apuntaban con las armas.

Atem miraba seriamente a todos mientras que Anzu acercaba el alambre caliente a la sangre... y salía una voluta de vapor, todos suspiraron aliviados.

Bien... me alegra saber que ya pueden confiar en mí... lo único que desearía es... ¡No pasar todo el maldito invierno atado a este sillón!- dijo Atem mientras que una sonrisa molesta se mostraba en su rostro.

Las horas pasaban, Yugi miraba por la ventana con el lanzallamas en mano, Anzu se le acerco.

Yugi, iremos a hacerle la prueba a Seto, ¿Estas seguro de querer quedarte solo a vigilar?- dijo Anzu preocupada.

Tranquila, estaré bien- dijo Yugi sonriendo –Solo espero que Seto este bien, así al menos estaremos seguros de que esa maldita cosa esta muerta.

Bien... si Seto vuelve y no lo estamos acompañando... quémalo- dijo Anzu con seriedad –No trates de hacerte el héroe... cuídate.

No temas, lo haré- dijo Yugi mientras que le sonreía, Anzu le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que se dirigía al cobertizo junto con los demás.

El grupo camino en la nieve y pudieron ver el cobertizo a lo lejos... con la puerta abierta.

¿Qué rayos?- dijo Atem mientras que entraba corriendo.

¡Seto! ¿Dónde estas?- dijo Rex mientras que Anzu y Weevil entraban al lugar.

Miren esto- dijo Anzu mientras que señalaba unas marcas en el piso de madera.

Atem y Weevil levantaron las maderas y vieron un enorme agujero en el piso.

Una bengala cayó al fondo iluminando un pasillo de hielo, Anzu y Atem entraron y miraron l interior, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que allí había... una pequeña nave.

Sé ve que estuvo bastante ocupado por aquí... son las piezas del helicóptero y del tractor- dijo Atem mientras que miraba la nave, Anzu empezó a reírse -¿Qué pasa?

No lo vez... nos engaño a todos, hizo que nos enfocáramos en la base mientras que él trabajaba aquí, su ataque de histeria, el matar a los perros, el decirnos todo sobre la cosa... no era más que una farsa, quería que nos matásemos entre nosotros mientras que él huía a la civilización- dijo Anzu mientras que se reía –Y como sabe que lo descubrimos, tratara de hacer algo para huir- dijo Anzu.

Hay que volar esto- dijo Atem con decisión, Anzu asintió mientras que ambos salían.

Una carga de dinamita cayo por el agujero... y la tremenda explosión ilumino la noche.

Algo corría por la nieve, entro a la base por una ventana y corrió por el lugar, llegó a unas escaleras y bajo por ellas.

Anzu, Atem, Weevil y Rex estaban en uno de los cobertizos, de pronto Rex vio a alguien salir de la base, primero camino... pero echo a correr de pronto.

¡Miren!- dijo Rex.

¿Es Yugi?- dijo Anzu extrañada.

¿Adónde ira?- dijo Atem extrañado, de pronto todas las luces se apagaron, instantes después las luces de emergencia se encendieron dándole un aire aun más tétrico al lugar.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Weevil asustado.

Debe de haber destruido el generador- dijo Anzu con calma.

¡Que! ¡Pero si eso es suicidio!- dijo Atem atemorizado.

No para él, esa cosa sabe que la descubrimos, ahora tratara de congelarse y esperar al equipo de rescate en la primavera... evidentemente sabe que no podremos sobrevivir sin el generador- dijo Anzu mientras que se sujetaba el mentón.

¿Qué hacemos entonces?- dijo Rex con miedo.

No le dejaremos un lugar a donde refugiarse... ¿Por qué no calentamos un poco el ambiente?- dijo Anzu sonriendo con malicia mientras que señalaba la dinamita y el keroseno.

Anzu, eso sería suicida- dijo Atem con seriedad.

Lo sé, pero si moriremos de todos modos... al menos llevémonos a esa cosa con nosotros- dijo Anzu sonriendo.

Los demás le miraron con admiración y asintieron.

Una de las paredes de la base cayo destrozada mientras que un minitractor la traspasaba, Anzu y Atem salieron mientras que Rex destrozaba a hachazos el tanque de gasolina, Weevil dejo un cartucho de dinamita encendido y todos salieron corriendo.

Una serie de explosiones se escucharon en el lugar, Anzu y los demás estaban lanzando cartuchos de dinamita y bombas molotovs en los diferentes cuartos, el fuego se extendía con rapidez mientras que la base se convertía en una gran hoguera.

Este es, el cuarto del generador- dijo Atem mientras que todos miraban las escaleras que conducían a una puerta en el sótano.

Vamos- dijo Anzu mientras que bajaban.

El sótano estaba destrozado, pareciera que un huracán hubiese pasado por allí, Anzu miraba los alrededores mientras que Atem revisaba el generador.

Nada, es historia- dijo Atem molesto.

¿No se puede arreglar?- dijo Anzu.

Dije que es historia- dijo Atem mientras que bajaba.

Esta bien, colocaremos la mayor carga aquí, hay suficiente gasolina para hacerle un agujeró al mundo, así que coloquen las cargas en su sitió... y no se descuiden- dijo Anzu.

Todos trabajaron con rapidez, ya habían colocado algunas cargas, Atem se limpió algo de sudor de la frente mientras que caminaba, pero de pronto Seto salió tras él, Atem no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y Seto le encajo los dedos en la cabeza, Atem se sacudió de dolor, pero Seto le miro con calma.

"No temas, pronto tu serás uno de nosotros, pero ahora debo encargarme de esa metiche que solo me a causado molestias"- dijo Seto mientras que Atem solo dejaba escapar un ligero gemido de dolor y caía al piso.

Anzu preparaba el detonador, Rex acomodaba algunos cables y Weevil revisaba el lugar... sin percatarse de un tentáculo que se le acercaba por detrás.

Listo, Weevil, Atem, debemos irnos... ¿Chicos?- dijo Anzu mientras que se levantaba, Rex hizo lo mismo pero se percato de que Weevil había desaparecido del lugar.

¿Weevil? ¿Dónde estas viejo?- dijo Rex asustado.

En una esquina, Seto pasa rápidamente mientras que arrastra los cuerpos de Atem y Weevil.

Rayos- dijo Anzu mientras que tomaba una bengala, uno de los rifles que habían tomado del armario de armas y una carga de dinamita –Rex, hay que irnos, rápido.

Si- dijo Rex, pero de pronto, la tierra se estremeció, un enorme tentáculo salió del piso mientras que un agujero se abría, Anzu salto esquivándole, pero Rex cayo en el agujero.

¡Rex!- grito Anzu.

¡Auxilio!- grito Rex asustado, pero algo le atrapo y tiro de él con fuerza, Anzu solo pudo escuchar el grito de dolor de Rex cuando cayo.

Anzu se levanto y corto cartucho, de pronto una enorme cosa salió del agujero, en su enorme hocico colgaba aun con vida, el cuerpo de Rex, de sus costados, Anzu pudo ver como se formaban rostros de personas y animales que la cosa había asimilado, Anzu solo emitió un sonido de asco y con rapidez disparo.

Los cartuchos del rifle traspasaban a la cosa, pero esta no parecía sentirlos, un cartucho le pego a Rex, matándole, Anzu alcanzo a ver en el hocico, los inertes cuerpos de Atem y Weevil, lo que la hizo enfurecer.

Mal parido, ¡Quieres comer! ¡Comete esto!- dijo Anzu mientras que encendía una carga de dinamita y la lanzaba en contra de la cosa, Anzu salto a una esquina y hecho a correr con rapidez.

Una explosión enorme sacudió la zona, la onda expansiva derribo los pocos postes que aun estaban en pie mientras que la explosión asaba la base con todos adentro.

¿FIN?

Si, este es el capitulo final... pero no teman que hay un epilogo, este explicara las dudas que hayan con respecto este capitulo... ¿Anzu habrá muerto? ¿Habrán matado a La Cosa? ¿Qué paso con Yugi?

Disculpen por la matanza, pero bueno, Jono murió como héroe, lo mismo que los demás.

DREIGNUS: Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, hubo mas muerte en este que en todos los demás, no solo eso, aun quedaron incógnitas, pero espero poder resolverlas en el siguiente capitulo.

Illyara: Gracias por el review y disculpa por haber asesinado a Jono y a Seto, en este capitulo, pero como ya lo había dicho, la historia es de terror y pues... The Thing se caracterizo siempre por que los personajes que eran más apreciados eran los que morían... espero que no sea molesto el hecho de la matanza que hubo, pero mira el lado bueno, Jono cayó como un héroe y prefirió morir a ser una de las cosas.

Little Angel: Gracias por el review, bueno, este fue una masacre, ahora solo falta el epilogo para resolver dudas que hayan quedado en el capitulo, espero te agrade.


	6. Chapter 6

THE THING

Epilogo:

La tormenta oscurecía todo, pero la enorme hoguera que era ahora la base se mostraba en toda su gloría.

Anzu salió tambaleándose por entre las llamas, sangraba copiosamente de los brazos y un poco de vapor salía de la sangre que tocaba las llamas, Anzu llegó a un punto donde estaban unas cajas aun intactas y se sentó al lado, abrió la caja y vio varias botellas de Whisky, junto con algunas golosinas.

Anzu saco una botella mientras que miraba al cielo.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos... y Yugi apareció con el lanzallamas en mano, Anzu le miro con cansancio.

¿Eres la única con vida?- preguntó Yugi con calma.

¿Dónde estabas Yugi?- dijo Anzu mientras que suspiraba con cansancio, Yugi le miro con calma.

Pensé ver a Seto a lo lejos fui a perseguirlo y me perdí en la tormenta- dijo Yugi mientras que se sentaba al lado de otra caja –Y si estas pensando que soy una de esas cosas... te equivocas Anzu.

La verdad no tendría caso hacerlo... el fuego a calentado mucho el lugar, pero pronto se apagara, si esa cosa siguiera viva, no tendría ningún caso matarme- dijo Anzu mientras que sonreía, Yugi le miro con calma.

Bien, ¿Y que hacemos ahora?- dijo Yugi mientras que miraba a Anzu, ella sonrío entonces.

¿Por qué no esperamos un rato? Solo para ver que pasa- dijo Anzu mientras que le pasaba la botella, Yugi sonrío entonces y la tomo, bebiendo un buen trago y pasándoselo a Anzu mientras que ella le sonreía.

Las llamas se elevaban en la noche, mientras que la tormenta empezaba a amainar, solo el sonido del viento se mantiene en el lugar mientras que la noche avanza lentamente.

FIN.

Si, este es el final, Anzu y Yugi sobrevivieron, aunque no en muy buen estado, además de que no poseen provisiones mas que el Whisky y algunas golosinas.

Y aquí van las incógnitas, léanlas bajo su propio riesgo.

1.- Primera víctima: el primer atacado por el perro fue... Honda, el fue el primero en ser infectado por la cosa, su actitud burlona y sarcástica lo volvía perfecto para pasar desapercibido ante los demás.

2.- Malick: Malick fue asimilado cuando se dividieron para buscar a Pegasus, por si no recuerdan, él y Honda fueron juntos... la cosa asimiló a Malick en ese momento, pero su asimilación fue tan perfecta que incluso copio su mal cardiaco... lo que conllevo a su descubrimiento.

3.- ¿Quién destruyo la sangre: Fue Seto... sin que Atem le mirara, Seto robó las llaves y destruyo las muestras de sangre, el objetivo, provocar desconcierto y dudas ante los demás.

4.- Seto: Después de la autopsia a la Cosa Perro, Seto no notó que algo de sangre le cayo en la cara, la cosa lo asimilo mas lentamente alterando su mente, por lo que el perdió la razón, fue asimilado al completo después de que lo encerrasen en el cobertizo, allí, usando las habilidades naturales de La Cosa, pudo empezar a armar la nave mientras que los demás se mataban entre ellos.

5.- Pegasus: Al encontrar la chaqueta de Anzu, se encontró cara a cara con Seto, ya totalmente asimilado, este trato de asimilarlo, pero Pegasus alcanzo a inmolarse a sí mismo, por lo que la Cosa lo dejo en paz al percatarse de que no le servía.

6.- La chaqueta de Anzu: Honda la robo y sin que nadie se percatara la agujereo para después lanzarla afuera, después de que Pegasus se inmolara, La Cosa Seto la llevo al cobertizo de Anzu y la escondió, el objetivo, que los demás desconfiaran de ella y la neutralizaran..

Bien, espero que esto halla resuelto sus dudas... como verán, el fic tiene un final dramático, pues deja a ambos personajes en un clima hostil y sin posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero al menos con la alegría de saber que derrotaron a The Thing, tal vez haga un segundo epilogo, pero eso solo será si lo desean, este hablara del equipo de rescate, pero solo lo haré si lo desean.

Hasta Luego y Suerte.


	7. Chapter 7

THE THING

Epilogo 2: Un Final Feliz

"Aquí helicóptero de rescate numeró 3, ¿Hay alguien allí?"- se escucha la voz del piloto mientras que vuela por la zona.

No parece haber nadie señor- dijo un soldado mientras que miraban la radio.

¡Hey miren por allá!- dijo otro mientras que señalaba una columna de humo.

Los restos de la base se asomaban por la nieve, el helicóptero sobrevoló la zona.

Anzu y Yugi salieron de entre las pocas partes de la construcción que estaban aun en pie, ambos sonrieron mientras que levantaban las chamarras como banderas.

¡Aquí! ¡Aquí estamos!- grito Anzu sonriendo, Yugi le secundo.

Veo a dos personas Señor- dijo el soldado.

¿Los puedes identificar?- dijo el que parecía ser el general.

Anzu Mazaki y Yugi Motou, ambos asignados a esta base de investigación- dijo el soldado.

Bien, hay que recogerlos, necesitamos interrogarlos para saber que paso- dijo el general.

En tierra.

Yugi, sabes que nos arrestaran, ¿Verdad?- dijo Anzu mientras que miraba el helicóptero bajar.

Si, y no creo que nadie nos crea esto de la cosa- dijo Yugi mientras que se colocaba las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Aun así hay que contarlo, sabemos que somos humanos pero no si la "Cosa" esta totalmente exterminada, hay que impedir que alguien trate de usarla como arma- dijo Anzu mientras que miraba a los soldados que les apuntaban con sus armas.

Lo intentaremos y sé que podremos convencerlos, no dejaremos que el sacrificio de los demás sea inútil- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

¡Bien ustedes dos! ¡Alcen las manos donde pueda verlas!- dijo el soldado mientras que Anzu y Yugi le obedecían.

Espero una buena cantidad de respuestas de esto señorita- dijo el General mirando a Anzu –Vamos, al helicóptero.

Ambos fueron al helicóptero y subieron, Anzu aun se dio el pequeño lujo de mirar por última vez la base y suspirar.

El helicóptero despego llevándoles a la base central del ejercito.

El interrogatorio fue duro, ambos incluso fueron declarados como lunáticos, pero aun así, la investigación en las ruinas de la base demostró que al menos, parte de lo que decían era verdad, aunque jamás quisieron revelarles que se encontró en la base.

Ahora han pasado 7 años desde el incidente, Anzu y Yugi fueron liberados dos años después del mismo, aunque renunciaron a seguir en sus trabajos.

Anzu compro una pequeña casa en Baja California, México, donde, gracias a sus capacidades financieras, ya no tuvo que temer a la falta de dinero.

Yugi se mudo a San Diego California, en Estados Unidos, empezó a trabajar en una agencia ambiental, de vez en cuando va a visitar a Anzu y a últimas fechas a planeado ir a vivir a México para estar con ella... ya que ha decidido que sería bueno iniciar una relación.

Pero aunque ya hallan pasado tantos años, Anzu aun se encuentra intranquila, desconoce que resultados se obtuvieron en la investigación sobre la base, además de que se sabe vigilada, pero eso no ha impedido que investigue de vez en cuando y trate de saber si "La Cosa" fue destruida o no.

Fin

Este Epilogo es como lo dice arriba con un final feliz, Anzu y Yugi sobrevivieron, aunque estuvieron dos años en una prisión militar, ahora bien, quedo la duda, "La Cosa", nadie sabe si fue o no totalmente destruida, pero eso no impide que los personajes tengan una vida normal.

Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo epilogo es el Final Triste, situado igualmente al final del fic normal pero en vez de algo esperanzador como este, será algo malo, y después viene el último Epilogo, el Final Terrible, el cual tal vez no sea del gusto de muchos.

Suerte.


	8. Chapter 8

THE THING

Epilogo 3: Un Final Triste

"Aquí helicóptero de rescate numeró 3¿Hay alguien allí?"- se escucha la voz del piloto mientras que vuela por la zona.

No parece haber nadie señor- dijo un soldado mientras que miraban la radio.

¡Hey miren por allá!- dijo otro mientras que señalaba una columna de humo.

Los restos de la base se asomaban por la nieve, el helicóptero sobrevoló la zona.

¿Pero que rayos paso aquí?- dijo el General con asombro.

Señor, hay algo tirado en la nieve, parecen cuerpos- dijo el piloto.

Descendamos, hay que ver que paso- dijo el General.

El helicóptero descendió y los soldados bajaron... el general solo soltó un suspiro al mirar los dos cuerpos sin vida que estaban acostados en la nieve, abrazados como en un intento vago de darse calor.

¿Quiénes son?- dijo el General mientras que uno de los soldados sacaba un folder con los datos.

Anzu Mazaki y Yugi Motou... ambos asignados a esta base- dijo el soldado, el General les miro con seriedad.

¿Hipotermia?- preguntó el General.

Eso parece señor... por lo que veo ya paso un buen tiempo desde que fallecieron- dijo alguien en apariencia medico.

Si tenía razón, debimos de haber venido cuando se corto la comunicación y no esperar a la primavera¿Encontraron a alguien más?- dijo el General mientras que algunos de los soldados revisaban la zona.

No señor, todo esta destruido- dijo un soldado.

¡Aquí hay algo!- dijo otro sacando una grabadora de entre las ruinas.

¿Funciona?- dijo el general.

No, esta muy dañada, pero la cinta esta intacta- dijo el soldado.

Bien, llévenla al helicóptero, los demás, pongan a los cuerpos en el helicóptero, al menos los entregaremos a sus familiares- dijo el General.

¡Sí señor!- dijeron los soldados.

El General miró el cuerpo de Anzu y se sorprendió al ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Vaya, que terrible perdida, una chica tan joven y con un futuro prometedor- dijo el General mientras que pasaba su vista al cuerpo de Yugi –Es una lastima, pudieron haber vivido más- dijo el General mientras que empezaba a caminar al helicóptero.

¡Ya viene el equipo de limpieza!- dijo el Piloto.

Bien, dejemos que se encarguen de lo demás¡Vamonos!- dijo el General, los soldados asintieron y todos se fueron al helicóptero.

Unos días después.

"La tormenta a durado ya 48 horas, no he dormido en todo ese tiempo, hasta el momento ha habido una calma relativa, pero ya nadie se fía de nadie, esta grabación la hago por si nadie sobrevive a esto, es mi testimonio de vida... estoy muy cansada"- decía la voz de Anzu en la cinta, los militares escuchaban atentamente la grabación.

¿Creen que sea cierto?- dijo uno de los militares.

No lo sé, pero yo no dudaría en investigar, si esa "Cosa" que menciona aun existe, será un gran riesgo para la humanidad- dijo otro.

¿Qué han hecho con los cuerpos?- dijo otro.

Ya han sido enterrados, no teman, la autopsia no reveló nada extraño más que las heridas y quemaduras en el cuerpo de la señorita Anzu.

Aun así... ¿Qué haremos?- dijo el primero.

Bueno, lo mejor es no correr riesgos... así que ¿Qué opinan de unas 150 toneladas de dinamita?- dijo el otro militar.

Bueno... me parece una buena idea- dijo el primero, los demás asintieron.

Al día siguiente.

Una enorme explosión cimbró el hielo antártico mientras que él fuego devoraba los restos de la base de investigación...

... Pero... ¿De verdad la Cosa habrá dejado de existir?

FIN

Si, este es el otro final, Anzu y Yugi perecieron, y es que el equipo de rescate llegó muy tarde en esta ocasión, más... ¿Será acaso lo único que paso¿La grabadora fue lo único que encontraron? Quien sabe, pero solo les diré que por ahora, este Epilogo ha terminado.

El siguiente estará relacionado con el final feliz... y no por ello será agradable.

Por cierto se que se estan extendiendo estos epilogos. así que el siguiente es el definitivo... ya pensare si hago una segunda parte, es que me ando quedando sin tiempo por un nuevo trabajo.


	9. Chapter 9

THE THING

**Epilogo 4: Un final diferente.**

Un hombre corre en el interior de una base... su identidad, un miembro del equipo de limpieza que estuvo en la base donde encontraron a Anzu y a Yugi... ambos ahora en la cárcel.

El soldado estaba aterrorizado, habían hallado una grabadora, al escuchar el contenido se estremecieron y contaron todo a los altos mandos, pero estos, en vez de dar la orden de asegurarse de que "La Cosa" estuviese destruida, decidieron que la investigarían por sus propiedades como arma...

...Una mala idea.

Los restos que fueron hallados se salieron de control, soldados y científicos fueron asimilados, uno por uno, algunos soldados se organizaron y trataron... inútilmente, de destruir a la cosa.

La matanza fue general, uno a uno caían, en un esfuerzo desesperado, volaron en pedazos los helicópteros y trineos, pero aun así, eran menos rápidamente, ahora, ya solo quedaba uno... y trataba de llegar al sistema de autodestrucción.

Pero antes de llegar, su rostro palideció y un grito de horror se escucho en el lugar.

Una semana después.

"¿Hola? Necesitamos que envíen un helicóptero de rescate... Si... si, hubierón algunos problemas pero ahora todo esta bajo control"- dijo Un hombre mientras que sonreía levantando la radio ."Todo esta muy bien"

FIN.

Corto y de seguro extraño, pero deja el final abierto por completo, espero que les haya gustado y pues, este es el final ahora sí, si llegara, cosa que dudo, a hacer una continuación sería con otros personajes y la historia ya sería algo distinta.

Suerte y hasta luego.

Gabe Logan.


End file.
